


Never too late

by RositaLG



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, F/M, Ficlet, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RositaLG/pseuds/RositaLG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little POV oneshot with Jack's thoughts from the car during Unnatural Habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never too late

Jack sat in his motorcar and looked up at the dark house. There was still a light on in her bedroom, but that did nothing to resolve his worries. She had been through a lot today, and although she had experienced far worse, he had always been able to make sure she was okay afterwards. Tonight, she had slipped out in the midst of all of the chaos.

He sighed and looked out the windshield for a moment, his finger absentmindedly tapping on the still wet surface of the motorcar’s exterior. Phryne had good reason to flee. An entire family, and his previous life, had just collapsed in front of her, and if it had been anyone else standing in that station, he would have gladly ran with her. But instead, he had reached out and consoled his hysterical ex-wife and now he wondered what that automatic response had cost him. 

He had never seen Rosie grieve like that. Even when he had left for the war, she had kept it all bottled up inside, trying to be brave for everyone involved. And afterwards, when he had come back silent and numb, so far from the man she had married, and even further from the man she had always expected him to be, well... the marriage hadn’t ended well. Even still, she had never come apart like that before. 

But even as he stood there, holding her tightly and trying to calm her down, his mind was focused on Phryne. Was she okay? Did she resent the fact that he was standing here with his arms around his ex-wife? Certainly, the Honourable (and Modern) Miss Fisher would understand that he had done what was needed in the moment. And he would do it again. Still, as the faint aroma of Rosie’s perfume and her damp tears clung tightly to his suit jacket, Jack couldn’t help but feel that it wasn’t wise to test Phryne’s limits any further. He could wait to talk to her in the morning. 

He was about to leave when suddenly, his own issues turned to concern for her. Why, he wondered, was she still awake in the first place?

If anyone should be asleep, it should be her. She lived a fast-paced life but even the last few days were more than anyone could realistically handle. In fact, after the events of tonight, the entire household should be collapsed in a heap of exhaustion. 

But for some reason, her light was still on in her bedroom. 

What if he did go up to the door? What then? 

He knew what he wanted to happen, but that didn’t necessarily mean that it should. It would change everything they’d built over the last few years. If he walked through that door, and she brought him upstairs, he wouldn’t say no. He wanted more than one night with her, of course, but he didn’t have the strength to fight for anything more than that tonight. Right now, he just wanted to bury himself in her and know that she was safe. 

But what did Phryne want? Could she ever see him as anything other than a man for the moment? Did she care about him at all? She knew full well how he felt, but she had given no indication that she felt the same way. Maybe she didn’t.

Maybe that was the reason her light was still on. She wouldn’t be the first to seek consolation in the arms of a stranger after an ordeal like hers. Jack stared up at the window and tried to make out another man’s shadow, as ridiculous as it seemed. God, it was late. His thoughts were rambling; it was time to go. 

He placed his hand on the ignition when he saw a light turn on in the foyer. He paused, wondering if he had been caught. Her thin shadow flitted across the stain glass of the front door and he knew that he had to make an appearance now, on the off chance she had seen him. His breath caught in his throat as his choice was made for him. He committed to the reckless choice and would just have to deal with the consequences later. 

He hurried up the sidewalk but paused at the door and knocked softly on the window pane, praying that she was the only one crazy enough to open the door at this hour.

Luckily for him, she was. 

He immediately examined her features and while she looked briefly surprised to see him, and yes, definitely exhausted, she still let him in, hat in hand.  

“I thought you were with Rosie.” She said softly. 

“I was.” He confirmed with a glance towards the kitchen. He really didn’t want to be interrupted in the middle of this. “Is it too late?” He asked, giving her an out. The phrase hung in the air a moment as they both contemplated its double meaning. 

“Never.” She replied honestly and he felt his blood pressure lower slightly. 

“I’ve never seen her like that before.” He began to explain his choice away. “She was in shock. She just needed some company.” 

“She needed you, Jack Robinson.” Phryne whispered and his eyes searched hers for an explanation. She didn’t look as defeated as she sounded, but it broke Jack’s heart anyway. “The man who always does the right thing. The noble thing.” 

“Not always.” He assured her as he took a step forward, ready to show her why he was actually standing in her foyer at this time of night. 

“Was that the baby?” Prudence’s voice rang as she stepped into the light of the foyer, interrupting their moment. 

Jack immediately pressed his lips together, forcing them to behave as he took a step back and smiled awkwardly at the intruder. 

“Oh. It’s very late, Inspector.” Prudence murmured, her voice the perfect mix of surprise and disapproval.

“Yes. Yes it is.” He agreed, suddenly feeling like a teenager all over again. “But I’m glad that we cleared up that detail.” He added to Phryne. 

“So am I, Jack. So am I.” She agreed sincerely. 

The baby cooed from the next room, breaking them all from the awkward situation. Thankfully, Prudence knew when she was unwanted. “It’s alright, little man. I’m coming.” She called out to the newborn. 

Jack watched as she shuffled off into the dark parlor. He looked over at Phryne and gave her a tilt of his head.  _ So close _ , he told her with his eyes.

“Until our next murder investigation then.” Phryne replied, looking a little less than thrilled at the inevitable wait.

“I look forward to it.” He said seriously, hoping to convey the same desire. Her smirk and stifled laughter caused him to realize what he had just said. “The investigation, n-not the murder.” He stumbled on his words in embarrassment.  

“Of course.” She murmured in understanding. 

He turned to let himself out before he could do any more permanent damage to his reputation and as he opened the door, she came to hold it open for him. 

“Jack.” She grimaced at her own fake decorum, as if the late hour and events of the day made the politeness nearly impossible to muster for her aunt's behalf.

“Miss Fisher.” He replied, ever so nicely back, his grin just barely staying contained at her obvious torment. 


End file.
